Just one look
by Countrygirl1985
Summary: Vampires announced to the world that they want to co exist. Charlie not believing them takes his family somewhere safe from the vampires but four years later Bella is forced to brave the vampire infested world to get medicine when Charlie falls ill. But while there her vampire mate finds her and isn't willing to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know. I know I have a ton of other stories that aren't finished but I am at a total writers block and I thought if I put my other thoughts on paper for another story maybe it would help with my writers block for my other stories so here it goes.**

 **Disclaimer: If you didnt know already I dont own anything.**

 **Just one look.**

 **Chapter one:**

 **The beginning.**

I slowly opened my eyes just a crack to see the very annoying and bright summer sun rays waking up from my restful sleep.

"Uhhhh is it morning already?! I swear I just feel asleep like ten seconds ago and it was dark then!" I thought to myself.

As you can already tell. I am so NOT a morning person. And if it wasn't for my best friend Alice doing a superman flying leap on my bed every morning to wake me up I wouldn't get up till two in the afternoon. At that thought where is Alice I wondered to myself and I dragged my body from my warm bed. Alice is my best friend and has been since birth.

You see I am the only child to a Charlie and Renee Swan. Charlie is the chief or police and it just so happens his second in command is his best friend and Alice's father William Brandon.

A little back story is Charlie and William met at the police academy and became fast friends and luckily when they graduated they both got hired on at the Forks police department. William and his wife Mary introduced Charlie to Mary's old college friend Renee when she came to Forks to visit and well Charlie and Renee hit it off and six months later they were married and two months after that they found out they were expecting me. A month after that William and Mary Brandon found out they were expecting Alice. From there on the couples friendship only grew. With both expecting parents so close to each others due dates and expecting girls they had even more things in common. William and Charlie would chill at home and watch the game while Mary and Renee would go shopping for baby clothes.

And when Charlie mentioned the home next to ours was going up for sale William and Mary went and bought it saying they needed more room for Alice and being since it had amazing neighbors they just couldn't pass it up.

Everything was great until one sunny afternoon while we having a BBQ cookout. Mary's water broke. It was total unexpected especially since Mary wasn't due for another month while Renee was only one week away from her due date. Everyone was worried about Mary and the baby since it was too soon so she was rushed to the hospital and had a emergency c section and luckily everything was fine. Little Alice came into the world screaming her little head off only weighing four pounds eleven ounces. But completely healthy.

But what came to even a greater surprised when not only ten hours later. Mary had a room mate Renee. Yep Renee went into labor five hours after Mays water broke. I was also born via c section because the machines said the baby aka me was under stress so they had to get me out. So Alice and I share the same birthday. Even though Alice keeps reminding me that she is the older one. Which I am constantly disagreeing with her about.

She says she is older because she was born a whole ten hours before me in which I reply that she is only older because she cheated by coming a whole month early. And if we were being technical about things I was a month older then her because I was conceived a month earlier then her.

So since birth Alice and I have been inseparable. Our parents and I go on summer vacations together we are in the same classes at school. We even throw out birthday party together. We even go as far as when some people ask us if we are twins since we share the same birthday and are always together we say yes. Because that is how close we are. Even if we are sister by blood we are sisters by love and that is all that matters.

On sunny summer morning like this you can always find us either at each others house or running around town together. We just do whatever any other thirteen old girls would do on a summer day when school isn't in session.

Which is why it surprised me that Alice hadn't already been over here to wake me up already like she has done ever since forever. But I just shrugged it off and thought maybe for once Alice had slept in and for once I would have my revenge and could wake her up. So I quickly got up took a shower and got dressed my my ususal blue jean shorts and my black ac dc shirt. And raced downstairs to see a unusual sight. My mom was sitting at the kitchen island staring at the small TV when had in the kitchen to watch the morning news while we ate our breakfast. This was unusual because any other day my mom would be slaving over the stove cooking chocolate chip pancakes or bacon or eggs while my dad sat at the kitchen island reading the paper while listen to the morning news. (AN: Yes this is possible I do it all the time. In fact right now I am typing this while listening to a show on TV. Lol.)

But instead I see my mom sitting paying close attention to whatever was on TV. And my dad was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't of been at work already since his shift didn't start till nine and right now it was 8:13 am. He couldn't possible be still asleep because unlike me he was a early riser. I just shrugged my shoulder and went and grabbed a bowl and poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down across from my mother on the island not really paying attention to the news but then again what thirteen year old willing watches or even cares whats on the news.

"Wheres dad at?" I asked my mother in between mouthfuls of cereal.

"He got called into a emergency meeting at work." She replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

That was unusual. My mother was never much of a TV watching person. She was more of a cooking cleaning keeping herself busy type of person. She is one of those people who cant seem to sit still for even a minute. But yet her she was sitting here glued to the screen for now ten minutes straight.

Just when I got done eating and washed my bowl and was just about to go next door to Alice's house. My dad came racing into the house in a panic.

"What happened Charlie? What did they say?" Said my mother in a calm tone now not paying attention to the TV and came over to Charlie with concern both evident in her body language and voice.

"Well not much. Just that from now on there is no such thing as the Forks police department. I am out of a job." Replied Charlie angerly.

"What how can they just get rid of the whole police department? Who is going to keep the peace?" Asked Renee trying to calm the enraged Charlie.

"Well apparently they aren't. I mean they have a point what good are the police if the bullets just bounce off their chest. Well I am not just going to sit around and let them completely take over. I would rather die a thousand deaths then let those blood suckers control my life. We are leaving NOW!" Said Charlie.

"What! Wait! I've got to talk to Alice! I cant leave without saying at least goodbye!" I said panicking. I couldn't loose my sister.

"Shes not home Bells. The Brandon's left a hour ago. He told me they were going to stay with Alice's grandmother in Arizona. He doesn't know if the sun keeps them away but he going to at least try." Said Charlie to both me and my mother.

"But she didn't even say goodbye." I said heartbroken that my own sister wouldn't even say goodbye to me.

"Bells she couldn't. Because she didn't even know. The Brandon's just packed up and didn't even wake Alice up to tell her just picked her up while she was still sleeping. Put her in the backseat and took off. I know I saw them off.

"Look Bells I know you have a ton of questions about whats going on but right now I don't have time to explain them. But I promise you once we get get on the road I will explain. I need you to listen really closely Bells. I want to you to go up to your room and pack all your stuff as quickly as you can. Leave your laptop and cell phone because where we are going you wont need them." Said my father with the most serious expression on his face in a no nonsense tone.

Under any other circumstances I would of questioned my father but judging by the seriousness of his tone and expression. I knew this was very important and that my questions could wait.

So I quickly ran to my room and even though I knew I should be packing. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and ran though my contacts until I reached Alice and dialed. But the second I send the call I got the automated message "I am sorry but the person you are trying to reach is out of the calling area." I didn't even let the message finish I just slammed my phone down.

So for the next fifteen minutes I crammed all I could into numerous suitcases and bags. I packed all my clothes and shoes and all the photos that hung around my room. Photos of my family and friends that I would never see again.

When I came down the stairs and out the door with my numerous bags and suitcases I was surprised to see the family car and truck was packed full of our belongings. There was barely enough room for us to sit. I felt like a sardine when I slid into the passenger side seat of the car with my mom driving while my father drove the truck.

My mother didn't say a word as we sped out of the driveway following my father in his truck not knowing as I looked in the review mirror that this would be the last time I would see my home.

We must of drove for hours until I fell asleep in the car to the gentle rythem of the car on the open road.

I was woken out of my peaceful sleep when the car came to a stop. As my mind slowly cleared from my fog filled sleep. I realized where I was. I was at my grandparents house. My grandmother died in her sleep about eight months ago and then my grandfather followed right after her a couple of months later. The doctors said they both died of old age but I think my grandfather died of a broken heart for my grandparents loved each other so much. I know that sounds cheesy but it is so true. I never seen two people so in love then my grandparents.

After their death they left everything to their only child, my father. So my father got the two story white farm house with the wrap around porch. He got all the farm land, the barn the sheds all the animals. Everything was left to him.

But since we live in town and had no need for the farm my father sold all the animals and just covered all the furniture with a dust cover and we figured we could come up her on vacations and such. But I guess we were going to be living here for a while at least.

You see my grandfather was a farmer and rancher and my father was raised around the farm life but wanted to protect others so he left the farm life to become a cop. But I guess the farm life always calls you back.

I should mention one thing though. The farm we are at isn't like any other farm anyone has ever seen before this farm is completely off the grid except for the barely there road leading to it and it is totally self sufficient. For example instead of town water that is fed to the house by pipes the farm has a well and a rain water collector. And instead of having telephone wires feed the house electricity. The farm has solar panels and a hydro powered generator. That works like a dam but just on a smaller scale.

With the car come to a stop. I got out with my parents and helped them carry our belongings into the house. But as soon as we accomplished this task my father took off again down the road in the truck. While my mother started to unpack the cleaning supplies and started to take the dust covers off the furniture.

"Mom what is going on?" I asked watching her totally confused at everything. Why did we pack up all our belongings and move? Why are we here? What happened with dads job? Just in general what is going on? Is one of the many questions that were swimming around in my head.

"We should wait until you father returns so we can both discuss it with you." Was what my mothers reply was.

"NO! I want to know right now! I have been more then patient! Dad promised to tell me once we got on the road well we are pass that now. I have ripped from my home and my family and friends without so much as a goodbye. I deserve a explanation right NOW!" I practically screamed as my patience wore off.

"Your right. You do deserve an explanation. I just don't know where to start." Said Renee as she stopped what she was doing and sat down at one of the dining room chairs.

"How about at the beginning." I suggested as I sat down in a chair across the table from her.

"Okay just don't interrupt until I am done explaining. Your father and I got woken up at three this morning by a phone call. It was a urgent call from the department of justice calling a emergency meeting to any and all police departments from all over the U.S. Any and all staff was to gather at the local police department to await a broadcast announcement from the head of the department of justice.

The announcement was hard to believe and many thought it was a joke until they showed proof. I don't know how else to say this but remember all those scary movies about vampires we used to watch around Halloween? Well they aren't totally fictional. Vampires are real and today they let themselves known. They have contacted our government explaining that they just want to co exist. The government closed all police departments because well what is a cop supposed to do when the bullets they fire just bounce off their chest. You cant stop them. You cant slow them down. So how are the police supposed to keep the peace? Anyways after the announcement your father stayed and talk to his fellow police officers and right before you father got home they had a announcement on the TV on all stations. That is what I was doing when you woke up this morning and found me in the kitchen watching TV." Said Renee and if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation I wouldn't of believed her.

"So what are we doing here then?" I asked feeling as though I wasn't getting the full story.

"Charlie doesn't believe their story about wanting to co exist. He believes that there is something more to their story. Something their not telling us. So we are going to hide out here where it is safe until we are sure what the vampires intentions are." Said Renee then she went back to her cleaning and unpacking.

I just sat there is disbelief and shock. I couldn't believe that in a matter of a couple of minutes could change your whole perspective on the world. If vampires were real who could say all other mythological creatures weren't real as well.

I didn't know what to believe. But if I had to put money on it I would believe my father before any vampire. And I was sure glad I did because no one was prepared for what was going to happen in the next few months.

 **AN: Okay so this is just a beginning chapter. In the next chapter I am going to fast forward four years so Bella is seventeen and it will explained what happened to the world the last several years and she finally meets Edward in the most unusual way. So please please please review if you want me to continue on with this story or should I let it die?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to thank all who have taken the time to review! Those reviews really keep me proceeding with my story. And encouraging me to continue on! So thank you all again so very much! Also please excuse and all spelling mistakes in this I don't have a beta and all I do have is spell check. Plus it is like two a.m. and I am tired.**

 **Just one look**

 **Chapter Two: There goes the world!**

The rest of the week we were so busy we barely had time to catch our breathe let alone let my thoughts wander over what had happened over the last couple of days. Myself and my mother were constantly cleaning and unpacking trying to make the house at least presentable. All the furniture had been covered with dust clothes and the whole house had been taken over by dust dirt and cobwebs. So we had our work cut out for ourselves.

My dad on the other hand was barely around. As soon as we reached the farmhouse. My dad drove off and came back several hours later in a semi with the rest of our stuff from the house since we didn't get it all in the car and truck. We all helped unloading the semi so it took little to no time to unload all the stuff. But as soon as it was unloaded my dad took off again and would come back again several hours later filled with supplies. Such as canned food or pallets of fabric. Heck one time he came home well past midnight with a cattle trailer full of cows and horses.

It took a grand total of seven days but when it was all done and over with my dad had the basement, attic, barn and every single shed on the property filled with supplies. Not to mention the once empty barn and fenced in pastures was now filled with cattle, sheep, horses, pigs, chickens, etc, etc.

On the last and final trip to drop off supplies. My mom had to go with my dad because my dad had rented the semi and cattle trailer and sold his truck. Because if my dads guess was right we wouldn't have any need for a car or truck anymore.

It was the night time by the time my mother and father returned from returning the semi and I had finished setting the table for supper awaiting their return. We all sat down to supper of fried chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy that evening while my father explained everything that had happened the last couple of days.

The same day we came to the farmhouse was the same day he sold the house and truck. Then with the money from the sale he went to the bank and completely cleaned out the joint and savings account, their retirement fund, my college fund and all the bonds we had. With all the money he had he bought all the supplies he could. He had it all planned out. The canned and preserved food was supposed to keep us feed for the first year but after that we would have to provide for ourselves such as planting and growing and eating our own crops, Milking the cows, getting eggs from the chickens, hunting, fishing. Basically being self reliant. For example if you want bread their isn't no more running to the store a buying a loaf of bread. Instead you would have to grow wheat, gather eggs and milk and then bake your own gosh darn bread. He said it wasn't going to be easy but if we stuck together as a family we could make it.

After supper we all crowded around my grandparents ancient TV with one of those rabbit ears antennas. And since we were so far away from any type of civilization we only got two channels but that didn't seem to matter because both channels were covering the news that was happening. And I couldn't believe what I saw. Crowds of people out on the streets looting and rioting.

My father explained what was going on since he was the only one of us that has seen it in person when he was doing supply runs. Every single president, king and queen or ruler of a country has stepped down. Allowing these three vampire kings called the Voltori to step up and take rule over the whole world. Not to mention every type of law enforcement including cops, army, navy, national guard or any kind was disbanded. It was said since the world was united under one rule their would be no need since their would be no more war. The only type of law enforcement of any kind was the Voltori guard. They would be the ones to enforce all the laws that they put in place and to keep the peace.

I saw the guard with my own eyes when I glanced at the TV screen just in time to see several hooded figures walking onto the streets and announced in a loud voice "If you don't stop this disturbance right now and return to your homes we will be forced to take actions that could and most likely will result in your death."

Some took their warning to heart and quickly ran away most likely returning to their homes but most didn't. That is when I saw the vampires abilities for the first time. They were incredible fast. Faster then anything I have ever seen before. They had reached the crowd of rioters in a matter of milliseconds and once they did they started snapping necks and even drinking from most of them. The rioters weren't so tough now as most of them screamed like girls running off. But the vampires proved their point. They don't give second chance and now no one would disobey them.

It was made apparent soon after that that the vampires had been planning this take over for quiet some time without letting the general public know. The presidents, kings and queens and leaders all said that the vampires came to them several months ago about their existence and intentions. All of them didn't want to step down but didn't have any other choice but to do so. Vampires were invincible. They were fast and smart. Basically they were indestructible and could not be killed or stopped.

That first riot that the Voltori broke up seemed to prove a point since their hadn't been any more riots since them most people stayed in their homes waiting for the other shoe to drop. And it did the next week but it wasn't what everybody was expecting.

That very next week the Voltori came on the television announcing that they had bought and set up a science laboratory several years ago and they now had the cures to every single disease that has ever plagued man kind. Now their was a cure for cancer and a vaccination to protect against SIDS. Every illness was now curable. In that single moment the Voltori had saved countless lives. Too many to count.

Many people were overjoyed. They praised the vampires and Voltori as saviors. Even me myself was starting to see the vampires in a better light but that was short lived when my father yelled at the screen saying "Their not saviors! We vaccinate our livestock too! But it doesn't mean we aren't going to eat them!" My father did have a point.

About a week after the announcement the Voltori set down their very first rule as rulers. Every single human must be implanted with a microchip that will be located at the back of the base of the neck. The microchip cannot be removed once implanted for it is intertwined with the spinal cord and removal of the microchip will result in death. This microchip contained all information such as name, blood type, allergies to medicine, ect. The vampires said this information was useful if you ended up in the hospital and needed medical care but was not awake to give them this information. The chip also had GPS. The vampires also had a excuse for this as well saying that in case you get lost or kidnapped or even killed they would know where to locate your body. (AN: This microchip is much like the ones we use on dogs and cats. But not exactly like it as you will see later in the chapter.)

Most people were still so happy about the cures and vaccinations that they didn't even mind the implant. I mean everything they were saying about it make a whole lot of sense. But my dad made a good argument when he said he couldn't believe people were falling for this implant. Hell we put implants in our dogs in case they run away once again my dads was convinced the vampires had a ulterior motive behind their actions.

The next month their was another rule put in place. Every human twelve years of age and older must donate blood at least once a month. Exceptions are pregnant women and other specific excuses. Surprisingly not a lot of people were mad with this rule. Most people said they donate blood anyways so this wasn't any different and the vampires have done so much for us already with the cures and vaccinations that the least we could do is feed them. And we couldn't let them starve and that we might as well feed them by choice instead of them taking it by force.

What really upset everyone was the next rule that was announced two weeks later. That vampires were taking on human mates. It was explained that all Vampires were males. That vampires weren't changed they were born. All vampire children that were born were born male their has never been a female vampire that has been born. When vampires mate is born from the second their first breath is taken they feel the emotion. This love and powerful emotion to love and protect his mate. This pull to be with her and provide for her. She is his everything. This is the first indication the vampire has that his mate is out there and waiting on him to find her but it is encouraged for the vampire to not lay eyes on his mate until her sixteenth birthday for once the vampire lays eyes on his mate the mating process has begun and he will not stop until it has been completed.

Before the vampires came out of the coffin. Most vampires would have to wait sixteen years to begin his search for his mate. Some were lucky and found her right away some weren't so lucky as they would search for his mate her whole lifetime and he would never find her. Which is were the implant came in. All the implants that were put in humans held every humans info and put it in a large database. One of these information was date and time of birth. So all a vampire had to do is type in the date and time he started feeling the pull and there was all the information on his mate. It was still encouraged to wait until his mate sixteenth birthday to see her face to face. But this way he would still know who his mate was and where she was. Most vampires would keep in contact with his mate through email and presents.

Once his mate turned sixteen he would come for her. First part of the mating process is when the vampire and his mate lock eyes for that is when the mating process begins. The next is he would take her to a place he feels totally safe and secure to continue on with the mating process. Most of the time it would be his house. When he gets there he will bite her where the neck and shoulder connect and inject her with his venom. The venom will spread through her body but will not turn her into a vampire but it will make her immortal and enhance her senses and appearance. But it will also make her weak and vaunrable while this change takes place. Much like a human would feel if they had the flu. This change only takes a couple of days to complete. The third and last stage of the mating process is the physical aspect. Where the vampire and mate must make love in order for both them to become one once this is done all vampires in the area will be able to know just from her scent alone that she is his mate and their bond will never be severed. She is his and he is hers for eternity. Their mate was their only weakness.

From that last rule it all went down hill from there. They started adding on rule after rule and no one could stop them or change them. The human race was powerless and no longer the top of the food chain. One of the rules was humans were going to be put into three different classes of people and vampires and humans alike would know which class you were in just by looking at the back of your neck where the implant would be for there would be a bright light coming from your implant that would shine through your skin and depending on the color of said light would be what class you were in. If you light was white it would signify that you were the mate to a vampire and you were to respected and cared for as mates were precious to their vampire mate. If your light was red it signaled that you were a pet and/or blood bag. You were basically property and some were even branded with a bright red iron of the family crest . Then their was the color brown which means you were the lowest on the totem pole. You were a slave and treated like dirt. You were beyond worthless. The slaves were the ones required to donate blood for mates and pets/ blood bags were excused from this law.

The mates and pets/ blood bags were also excused from following another law that was put into place. That all female humans had to bare at least four or more children before the age of forty.

It was horrible to watch these events unfold and come to pass. But we were helpless to do anything but watch and hope for the best.

 **Four years later**

It has been four years since the vampires took over and to tell you the truth it never did get better. Human kind has been reduced to slaves while vampires now rule the world. Drug stores and doctor offices no longer exist since if your sick it affects the taste of your blood and we cant have the vampires dinner not tasting good. So now the humans are required to go to the hospital to get treated and cured.

The world hasn't been the only thing that changed. I was no longer the thirteen year old tomboy I once was. I am no a tall beautiful seventeen year old. I was five foot nine with chestnut color hair and brown eyes. With D size chest and not a ounce of fat on me. But that will do that to a person when they have not had even a grain of sugar in four years and basically live off the land.

I thank every day that my grandparents were so self reliant. For that the farm house was already set up for being off the grid. The electricity came from the solar panels, the wind mill and the hydro powered generator which allowed us to watch the TV to find out what was going on in the world. The water came from the underground well and the rain water contraption my grandfather put together. Thanks to the septic system we didn't have to use a outhouse but a inside toilet. The heat was provided by the wood burning stove that heated the whole home and for extra heat we had fireplaces. For cooling well we didn't have anything. Make a fan out of paper and fan yourself or go jump in the creek.

We were lucky enough that my dad thought enough in advance when he was getting supplies four years ago to get panels of cloth so we could make our own clothes and not have to go completely cave man and wear skins. My mother Renee who was really into fashion was not bad at sewing in fact if this whole vampire thing had never happened I think that she could of made a carer out of her talent in making clothes.

Me myself had a talent in cooking. I was a excellent cook and didn't even have to measure or even follow a recipe because it was all in head. No need to write it down. Heck I even make a couple of signature dishes. So my mom and I made a deal. She could do all the sewing and I would do all the cooking.

From Spring to Winter we were constantly busy I told my dad once that all this running around and keeping busy all the time reminded me of squirrels. Work like crazy all spring and summer and fall so we could relax at winter. We would be planting growing and harvesting crops. Picking berries and apples, oranges, pears and everything just so we could can it and preserve it. We would hunt and fish for food and then freeze it for later use. And we were always chopping wood and stacking it to keep warm during the winter. Not to mention having to milk the cows and gather the eggs and even shaving the sheep for the wool.

When times got tough my dad would always tell me. "We may have a hard life but it is a free life." After my dad would say those words I would often think how much was I willing to give up for this free life. Yes I was free but I would be alone. Back before I can even remember I always wanted to fall in love get married and have kids. I always desired it. But with this free life I would have that. My parents would eventually grow old and die of old age and I would be all alone. Never falling in love and married to the man I had fallen head over heels for and having kids that would have the charistics of both of us. We would have a boy that would look like my husband but would have my eyes. Or a little girl who would have your hair color but my klutziness. But now I would never know.

Everything changed one spring night. My father had come into the house for supper this evening commenting he was going straight to bed because he wasn't feeling well. Well at around nine pm he took a turn for the worse. He was in bed groaning and moaning in pain. He was covered in sweat from his fever. We didn't find the cause of his sickness until we noticed his hand. He had cut his hand accidentally while putting up barb wire fence yesterday and it had gotten infected which was affecting the rest of his body. The only way my father was going to survive this was with a antibiotic. Which we ran out of last month. The only way to get a antibiotic was to go to the nearest town to the hospital and getting it. We both knew it.

My mother had to stay and take care of my father so that left me to go brave the vampire the infested world. It was my worst fear but I would do it. I would do anything to save my father.

 **AN: I PROMISE the next chapter her and Edward will meet for the first time. I was planning to have it in this chapter but you know how these stories take on a life of their own and I am already going on three hours of typing so my back is starting to hurt but I Promise Edward and her will meet in the next chapter. Please review and tell me your opinions and thoughts even questions are welcome. Just please review if you do it will encourage me to get the next chapter out even faster then last time!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: With everyone's awesome reviews it has encouraged me to write this chapter faster then the last. See what the power of reviews can do! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed for it makes my day when I see that someone has commented on my story! It makes the hours of typing totally worth it! So THANK YOU!

Also please excuse all mistakes and misspelling. I don't have a beta just spell check.

PS: I just wanted to say HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know it is not for a couple more days but I cant help it! Halloween is my favorite holiday! YAY!

 **Chapter 3: Journey into the vampire world.**

My mother placed another damp wash cloth upon my fathers forehead to help with the fever while my father fell into another fitful sleep. While I was in the kitchen making another willow tree bark tea. (Willow tree bark is what the Indians used to use to help with pain and fevers. It is also the main ingredient in aspirin.)

My mother came into the kitchen while I was brewing the tea and took me to the side and took both of my hands in hers as she spoke. "Isabella you must listen very closely as what I am about to say because it is very important. Your father is very sick and without a antibiotic he will surly pass. You and I both know you are thinking about traveling to the nearest town to get the medicine. And as much as your father would be totally one hundred percent against it. We both know you will go whether on not we agree with your decision or not. So I would rather help you so you would have a better chance at returning then fight you. So that is what I am going to do."

It was then she draped a long black cloak much like the ones the voltori use over my shoulders and flipped the hood over my head. " I want you to use this cloak at all times and keep your hair down hood up and head down at all times this will keep anyone from noticing your lack of a implant. Keep my head down as much as possible this will attract less attention and never look anyone or anything in the eye. I don't even want to risk the very remote possibility that you may have a vampire mate."

"Now I want you to dress all in black and use the clock and hood to attract less attention. Then I want you to use your horse lighting. She is the youngest and fastest of our horses. You will head east and keep heading east. This will be a long journey by horse so at times your going to have to even walk lighting. It will take all night and into the afternoon before you even reach the outskirts of town. It is going to be our old town Forks so you should be somewhat familiar with the surroundings. There aren't any drugstores or doctor offices anymore so your going to need to go to the hospital and somehow get into the medical supply closet. This is a list of medicine and supplies your father is going to need." She told me as she put a folded up piece of paper in my hand.

I unfolded the piece of paper and noticed most of what was on the list. A couple of antibiotics, a anti inflammatory, a couple of pain killers. I wasn't a nurse or doctor by any means but all of those winters spent with nothing else to do but study. Well lets just say I was at a junior year college student level. So yeah I knew my basic first aid knowledge.

At that I went upstairs and dressed in the only black pair of clothes I owned. A pair of plain black pants and a black buttoned down shirt. Nothing special. It was my funeral clothes from back when I was younger back before the whole vampire taking over. I was surprised it even still fit. Then I hurriedly packed a bag. A extra pair of clothes, a compass, a pocket knife, a flask of fresh water, And a picture of my mother father and I when I was just a small child.

That was all I needed. I wasn't going to stop or rest until I had come back with the medicine so there was no need for anything else. I went and sattled up my pure white horse lighting and as I was riding away I could hear my mother say "Stay safe Bella."

Just like my mother said I rode all through the night struggling to stay awake and sometime dozed off to sleep to the gentle rythem of the walking. I woke in the early morning to us still heading east which didn't surprise me since lighting was a very smart and loyal horse. She was my horse after all. We didn't see civilization till what looked like by the position of the sun to be around two in the afternoon.

I tied lighting to a tree about a mile or two from town next to a creek. From where she was tied she could get a drink of water from the creek or eat the grass or sleep which I am sure she greatly needed since she had been walking for as long as she did.

I flipped my hood up and made sure my whole body including my head was hidden within the cloak. Took a deep breath and walked slowly but surely into the town I once called my home.

As I walked into town all my childhood memories came flooding back. Which included memories of Alice. I often wondered where she was, what she was doing, was she free like me or a slave for the vampires? Sometimes I didn't even want to think about it. I didn't want to imagine my dear sister Alice so full of energy and joy being reduced to a lifeless depressed slave.

From my memory the hospital was in the center of town. Which meant I had to walk by places that I once knew including mine and Alice's old house. Or more like where our house once stood. Our whole neighborhood had been bulldozed and paved over and now in it place was now new what looked like stores. A new clothing store. A new vampire friendly restaurant. Because sitting out on the deck of said restaurant was a vampire and judging by their romantic nature to each other his very human mate. The human mate was cuddling with her vampire mate while her mate placed a hand over her very large stomach which judging by how she looked she was eight months pregnant. Ah she was bring another male vampire into the world.

Her mate would sip his glass of blood while she would eat her raw steak. Just sitting there happy and in love while another human a frail sixty old human man was on his hands and knees dressed in only rags was on the restaurant lawn pulling weeds. You could see through his Swiss cheese shirt where he had been beaten with a whip leaving deep red gashes on his back. Some were some old scars but then there was some new too maybe only a day or two. How can someone turn a blind eye to this credulity?

It was known that some human slaves were beaten if not done what was told of them or if they disobeyed a direct order from a vampire. Humans couldn't stop or even fight back to this injustice so most just acted like it didn't exist. It made this easier but to who?

I turned away from the scene in front of me before a tear could roll down my cheek. My heart broke for that old man in fact it broke for all the humans. My dad was right. I may have had a hard life but it was a free life and that was all that mattered. 

It took another ten minutes of walking but I finally made it to the hospital. And just like my mother told me I kept my gaze down and my hood pulled up. Trying not to attract attention. As I walked into the hospital I saw both humans and vampires in the various rooms the largest by far was the blood donating center. It had its own wing. They had humans lined up in rows waiting to be drained of their blood. The humans had to donate it willing it or they would just be forced so they really had no choice.

The more tastier blood was usually bought as a personal blood bag. The difference between a donor and a blood bag is a donor is a slave that has to donate at least twice a month while a blood bag is much worse. A blood bag is a person purchased by a vampire because their blood is a lot more better tasting and the vampire that bought you can drink directly from you from a bite and can drink as many times from you as he would like. He could completely drain you if he wanted to. But that would be a waste of money.

I looked at the map on the wall of all the different areas of the hospital and then found it the hospital supply closet but just my luck when I finally reached it. It had a lock on it. A keypad with a combination on it. I would try my luck but I knew if I entered the wrong number it would set off a alarm. Before the vampire invasion drug addicts would try to break in the hospital medical supply rooms to steal meds and if a wrong set of numbers were entered it would set off a silent alarm so I had no doubt that me tampering with it would do the same.

Just as I thought that I could hear two pairs of footsteps down the hall so as quickly I raced around the corner where I couldn't be spotted and listened to the conversation.

"Carlisle I just don't understand it. I just looked through the database again. None of the humans match up to when I first felt the pull of my mate." Said a smooth velvet voice. I peeked around the corner and noticed that there was two male vampires standing there too engrossed in their conversation to even notice me there.

The first male vampire was wearing a white medical lab coat that most doctors wear. He had slicked back bleach blond hair and pale white skin. But what surprised me the most was even though he was obviously a vampire he had golden eyes. I never seen or heard of a vampire with golden eyes. All the vampires I have seen on TV have had red crimson colored eyes.

The second looked younger then the first vampire. The first vampire looked to be around his middle to late twenties. While this second vampire looked as though he was in his late teens. He wore his bronze hair in a style that I call sex hair. And he also had golden eyes like the other vampire as well. But it seemed as though he didn't work here for he was wearing a medical lab coat like the other vampire.

I was fascinated. This is the first time I have seen a vampire up close. Yes I saw them on my walk here but those were just glances so I didn't draw attention to myself. This is the first time I outright stared at them. Studying their features.

"Are you sure you are feeling the pull Edward? Maybe you are mistaken?" Asked the older blond haired one.

"No Carlisle. I am certain. The pull I feel is just what you have described to me what a mating pull should feel like." Answered Edward.

"I am at a loss of what to tell you. Keep searching the database my son. If you don't find you mate soon. We shall inform the Voltori of our predicament." Answered the older vampire that I caught on was named Carlisle.

At that the one named Edward walked away. And the one name Carlisle to my luck turned and headed towards the medical supply closet door. I watched closely as I could as he pressed his code into the number pad 0913. It made a loud beep and then you heard the door unlock and Carlisle went into the closet only to come out a couple minutes later and walk down the corridor out of sight.

When I was sure he was gone. I took this as my opportunity and ran to the door pad and entered the same code that Carlisle had. I typed in 0913 it made a loud beep like before and heard it unlock.

YES! I thought to myself as I opened the door and quickly slipped in. Inside was shelf's and shelf's of small bottles of liquid and pills. Not to mention gaze, cotton balls, wraps, needles, syringes, everything a doctor could possibly want and or need. I was in a medical paradise!

But now wasn't a time to be greedy. I had to get my dad the medicine he needs, get out and head back. But with all the medicine in here it was going to take awhile to find it.

After only a couple of minutes of searching my worst fear happened to walk in through the closet door. My head snapped up just as that vampire Carlisle came walking through the door and he seemed just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

I just stood there and stared at him like a deer in headlights. I couldn't move or think. I was frozen in my spot.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? This area is for authorized personal only." He asked.

I couldn't answer him if I wanted too. I don't know if it was from being scared or be shocked or even a combination of both. But I was frozen.

"Well if you don't want to answer to me then maybe you'll answer to the Voltori guard." He announced as he took hold of my arm and proceeded to drag me to the door.

That remark must of made me become unfrozen for my mouth then decided to work. "No please don't. Please. I am here to save my father." I said with a shaking voice.

That made him stop in his tracks. "Explain." was his only response not turning around.

"My father got a cut and it got infected. Without some antibiotic medicine he will die." I said hoping he will believe me.

At this Carlisle turned around and looked at me as if trying to determine if I was lying or telling the truth.

"If your father is ill as you say. Why doesn't he just come to the hospital so we can treat him?" He asked.

I just stood there trying to think up a good lie as to why my father couldn't come here but apparently I was taking too long for Carlisle became inpatient.

"Here just let me scan your implant. So I can find out your address and I can send the ambulance to get your father if he really is that ill." Said Carlisle as in vampire speed he whipped me around, removed my hood and moved my hair out of the way to revile my non existing implant.

"You don't have a implant. How is this possible?" Said Carlisle in barely a whisper more to himself then anyone else.

"I must report this to the Voltori." Said Carlisle as he whipped out his phone ready to dial.

It was then I realized if he did this the Voltori guard would swarm the building taking me prisoner and question me about not having a implant. Then my father would never get the antibiotic and would certainly die.

"Please no don't. Without this medicine my father will die. I am asking for mercy. Please you had a father once too." When I said that Carlisle stopped dialing and put away his phone.

"What do you need?" Sighed Carlisle admitting defeat.

"This is the list." I said handing him the little piece of ripped paper.

He went around the room at vampire speed putting bottle after bottle into my backpack. Within a second he was done.

"Here. I also put extra in there along with bandages and other things you will need to clean and care for the cut. I wish your father all the best." Said Carlisle with a bright smile.

I know everything I had learned about vampires told me not to but I couldn't help it. I was grateful and happy that I reached out and gave Carlisle a big hug wrapping my arms around his torso. What surprised me the most was he hugged me back.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. You know I might have been wrong about you. I thought all vampires were emotionless blood thirsty monster. But you have convinced me I was wrong. Some of you can be really kind and caring. Thank you so much." I said really grateful for his kindness.

"Your welcome. Now you better get going. The guard just changed shifts so if your quick you can sneak out without being noticed." Said Carlisle ushering me towards the door before peeking out himself making sure the coast is clear.

I ran out the door and was so distracted looking up and down the hallway for others that I didn't watch out where I was going and slammed right into a rock hard figure. Of course I fell down onto my back slamming my head into the cold hard tile floor. My head had hit the floor so hard that I was sure my brain was like a ping pong ball inside my skull. My head was throbbing so bad I could physically feel it.

I look up to see what I had ran into to see that it was a person not just any person it was a vampire. And that is when I made my first mistake by not heeding my parents words about not looking anyone in the eye.

I looked up to see that vampire was Edward the one that Carlisle was speaking to earlier. Without thinking I looked up to his face and I locked eyes with Edward and it felt like the whole world shifted on its axis. It felt as if my soul had reached out to intertwine with his. Make a unbreakable bond that no one and nothing could break. I felt unconditional and never ending love coming from this vampire.

Then it hit me all at once. For my last thought before I backed out from a concussion was "Oh shit. This vampire is my mate and with just one look we had started the mating process.

With just one look my whole world had turned upside down.

AN: Well this is it the third chapter. What do you think? Any comments and questions are really appreciated and welcomed. Please review for as you can see the more reviews I get the more it motivates me to write the next chapter sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yeah I know long time no see huh? Well what can I say being a wife and a mother of three takes up ALOT of my time! LOL! Forgive me? Well since my little ones decided to go to bed early I have time to type. YAY!

I just wanted to say thank you so gosh darn much for all the reviews! They so make my day! And make me want to continue writing. For without them I would of surly stopped writing so THANK YOU!

Please excuse any and all misspellings I don't have a beta just spell check!

 **Just one look**

 **Chapter Four : The great escape!**

Once I blacked out from what I was sure was a concussion. I wasn't sure how long I was floating in this peaceful black nothingness. I am not sure if I even cared it was quiet peaceful. No vampire invasion, no vampire mate, no sick father just peaceful black nothingness not a care in the world. But of course just when you start to relax the world has to rear its ugly head. For I very slowly began to become aware of my surroundings and this throbbing stabbing pain radiating from my head. I was still too weak to open my eyes or speak but aside from the radiating pain I could hear the light beep beep sound coming from my right and a surprisingly warm hand holding mine while the thumb stroked the back of my hand back and forth in a comforting matter.

I could feel I was lying on my back on a soft what I assumed was a mattress. Although I don't remember the hospital beds being this comfortable. The last time I was in the hospital was when I was thirteen before the vampire invasion. And Alice and I had snuck out to go to a high school party. We didn't get back home till two in the morning and we tried to sneak back in through my bedroom window. Well being the clumsy girl I am I got hung up on the window while trying to sneak back in and fell into my bedroom breaking my leg and waking up my parents who caught us in the act. Well we both got grounded for a month and spent the rest of the night in the ER. I apologized to Alice for getting us caught and in trouble and being Alice just said it was so worth it to see my face when I fell. She said it was the funniest thing she had ever seen! I bet she still laughs about it to this day.

But the hospital beds that I used in the ER that day were so hard and uncomfortable nothing compared to this which felt like I was laying on a cloud. It was just then I heard a click of a door and then footsteps enter the room. This seemed to draw the attention of the person holding my hand for he stopped his comforting gesture but still left his hand holding mine.

"What the matter with her Carlisle?" Asked a velvety soft voice that I instantly knew was Edward.

"Well it seems she has a concussion that much is clear but the other test and the examination also indicate she is extremely malnourished and dehydrated. I don't think she was starved. She just used up more calories then she took in." Replied Carlisle.

"Well that can easily be remedied. Once she awakens I have ordered her supper to be brought to her. It will take some time but she will gain to a more healthy weight. Never again will she worry about going without." Vowed Edward

"But my concern right now is How did she become to be like this? Since she doesn't have a implant explains why I couldn't find her in the database of all humans. But it doesn't explain how she doesn't have one. If she had one we would of found each other so much sooner and it would be so much easier on us to get to know each other. Carlisle because of this I don't even know my own mates name!" He said clearly distressed with not knowing anything about his mate.

"You were with her in the medical closet with her. Did she say anything that would indicate who she was or that would help us find out who she is?" Asked Edward.

"I am sorry son but no. All she said was her father was sick and without the antibiotic he would surly die. You will just have to do this the old fashioned way and ask her. I don't need to remind you that your mother and I didn't have the database back in those days. I had to find her and we had to get to know each other the old fashioned way by talking." Carlisle told Edward.

"We have more pressing matter to attend to. The Voltorri have become very interested in your mate. Word has reached them that your mate is without a implant. They want to question her Edward. They are concerned there are more humans out there like her. They are afraid that this could bring on a revolution. I have calmed their worries by assuring them that judging by her condition she is more then likely alone or with one or two others. and I have held them back by claiming that your mate is in a delicate condition with her concussion and that it would be better to wait until she is healthy once again. But I don't know how long I can hold them back for Edward. They are really persistent. I have only held them back for this long by promising to have her placed with a implant ASAP. The game warden will be here in the morning to put the implant in her." Carlisle said with complete distaste when he said the word game warden.

Game warden are what is called a vampire that is in charge of human matters. Yep that is what humans are considered now. Game. Before the vampire invasion we had game wardens for fish and game but now we were part of that. Just like we would tag certain animals now we were getting digital tagged with the implants. Humans were no longer the top of the food chain.

" We will have to hold them back as long as we can. I will not have the Voltorri interfere with my mate and my mating. I will not have them interrogating her before she is healthy and fully mated. The implant may not be such a bad thing that way I will know where she is at all times. But it will also give us time before being forced to pay a visit to the Voltorri." Said Edward.

I have heard enough. I didn't want to hear anymore about this twisted form of government known as the Voltorri and I wanted to get awake and get my barring before morning so I could formulate a plan of escape.

So with all my strength I moved my head just a little bit. Big mistake! Holy Heck the pain shot right up from the base of my neck right up the back of my skull. Imagine the worse headache you have ever had and multiply that by like a million! The worst pain I have ever had to date!

When I groaned from the pain I got the attention of the both of them as Carlisle excused himself as he left and I heard Edward get up and with his other hand softly touch my cheek as he said "My love are you awake?"

I slowly opened my eyes so they could adjust to the light and when I did all I saw was beautiful bright yellow eyes staring back at me worriedly but turned into a sign of relief when he saw I was awake.

"Thank goodness your awake My love. I was starting to worry." He said in a sigh of relief as he stroked my cheek with his hand that wasn't holding mine.

And like most people do I reached my hand up to touch my head but when I proceeded to do so my hand was met with the sound of a clank of metal of metal and the feel of metal encasing my wrist. I looked down to find both of my wrist was handcuffed to the hospital bed!

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" I yelled not caring you heard me.

"It is only temporary. Until a implant can be implanted. Just a little insurance so I can be sure you will be unable to run away Love." Explained Edward calmly like he was talking about the weather!

"First of all sorry to burst your bubble buddy but I am not getting a implant and secondly stop calling me Love! I am not your love!" I spat at him.

"Well sweetheart. First of all my names not buddy it Edward and yes you will get the implant. Secondly yes you are my Love and if you don't want me to call you that. Just tell me your name." Said Edward clearly not happy about my reply.

I just turned my face away from him and stayed silent while he sat back down in his chair beside the bed with his hand still in mine. I tried to rip my hand away from his but he held on tight and yeah I am in handcuffs so its not like I could.

"Well since you refuse to tell me your name. Me calling you Love will have to suffice. So my love..." He started to say but I cut him off.

"It's Bella okay. My name is Bella. Happy?" I said I didn't want him to know my name but as long as he stopped with the love name calling so be it.

"Immeasurably." Edward said answering my question. "So Isabella..." He began to say again but I cut him off once again.

"No not Isabella. It's Bella There is no Isa. Just Bella. B-E-L-L-A. BBBBEEEEELLLLLAAAAA! I said pronouncing it long and slow." I hated that. First he practically forces me to tell him my name then he butchers my name my adding to it!

Well Edward just chuckled as he replied "Well Bbbbbeeellllaaaa." He said mimicking me. "Carlisle has informed me that you are extremely malnourished and dehydrated. So I have taken the liberty to ordering you some supper."

And as if on cue we heard a light soft knock on the door. When Edward granted entrance. In came a frail old human woman who looked old enough to be my great grandmother pushing a tray wagon with a tray of food on it. She came in and placed the tray of food on my hospital table thing and walked out without a word. I assumed she must have been one of hospital human slaves that they have to make food for the patients and do the mind numbing task of cleaning and cooking.

When she walked out. I looked at the tray and it had Chicken noodle soup, toast with butter on it and a bowl of cut up mixed fruit. To drink there was a small school sized carton of 2 percent white milk, a small single serving size of apple juice and a cup of ice cold water.

I looked at him questioningly. He just shrugged and said "I didn't know how your stomach would react after your concussion and I didn't know what you like so I thought to just sick to soft foods."

I fully expected him to uncuff me so I could eat but apparently he had other plans that I found out once he took a spoonful of soup and attempted to feed me like a infant. I backed my head up and turned my head away and him taking it as a sign of refusing to eat. He decided to make a joke.

"Oh come on sweetheart. Here comes the airplane verrooomm!" he said laughing at his own joke.

"Oh hell no! You didn't just do that! I have my dignity. I refuse to be hand fed like a baby. And then you joke when I refuse! How would you react if someone had did that to you!" I yelled beyond pissed off!

"I am sorry Love. You are right. Do you forgive me?" He said actually sounding like he was sincere.

"I will forgive you if you take off the handcuffs and let me go." I said.

He just gave me his famous panty dropping smile and said "Nice try but no can do. But I will compromise I will release one of your hands so you may feed yourself."

He then took a handcuff key out of his front pocket of his pants and uncuffed my right hand and then placed the key back in his pocket. Well I am going to have to find another way of getting out of these cuffs because I am certainly not going in there after those keys.

After he uncuffed me I took a sip of my soup and it was my first and last sip for as soon as the taste hit my tongue my stomach immediately rolled there was wayyyy too many spices in that. I spent the last four years eating plain spice less food my stomach was not used to this kind of food.

So I went to the toast and had to scrape off the butter. The bowl of cut fresh food was the best no spices no sugar or additives just normal fruit. The milk tasted like I was drinking watered down milk because I was so used to drinking straight from the cow milk and the apple juice I swear had more sugar then fruit in it.

I pushed the tray away when I was done and gave Edward a look that said don't you dare try to make me eat more. It was then when I looked down at my handcuffed hand that I noticed I was not wearing my long sleeve black shirt. In fact I was not wearing any of my clothes. Instead I had on a silk feeling dark blue spaghetti string pajama top and matching short shorts. Heck I wasn't even wearing my own bra and underwear even.

"What the heck am I wearing?!" I yelled trying to cover myself up with the blanket on the bed.

"Well you were unconicense. And I needed to examine you for injuries?" Explained Edward looking uncomfortable.

"I hit my head you pervert! When football players get a concussion the coach doesn't remove their clothes! You weren't checking for injuries you were hoping to cop a feel!" I yelled feeling violated.

"I assure you I was a complete gentleman. I respected you and didn't violate you in anyway. I had to check you into the mate care wing of the hospital and I had to change your clothes to give you a full check up. And I refuse for anyone other then me touch you. You are my mate! You are mine!" He said that last statement in a low growl of possessiveness. With his once yellow eyes turning black.

It was then our moment was interrupted by Carlisle. He knocked on the door and said "Edward may I have a word with you. It is urgent."

It was a couple of moments before Edward could regain his composure and followed Carlisle to just outside the door.

It was then that I started looking for a way to get out of these cuffs. I laughed to myself. When I thought Really Edward! I am the chief of police daughter. You don't think I don't know how to get out of handcuffs! Come on. When you don't have the keys you need to pick it and to pick it you need.. Ah ha! I found it. A paper clip. It was on the nightstand type table by my bed. It was holding what looked like two medical papers together. With my free hand I was able to get the paperclip and using my hand and my teeth I was able to twist it until I was able to use it to pick the small simple lock.

Once free I carefully got off the bed and tip toed to the door that was open just a crack just enough for me to hear the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Carlisle there must be another way. I just now found my mate. I cannot leave her side now even if it is for a couple of hours." I heard Edward say.

"I understand how hard it is for mates to be away from each other when they are newly mated especially when they aren't fully mated yet even for a short amount of time. But the Voltorri are determined. It is either you get questioned now or they will come here and BOTH of you will be forced down there and both of you will be interrogated. Is that what you want for your mate?" Said Carlisle trying to make him see reason.

"My number one concern right now is Bella's health and safety. But I cant leave her hear unprotected what if something were to happen and I wasn't here to protect her?" Edward responded.

"My son it will be only for a couple of hours. Also she is handcuffed and security is at every entrance and exit and will make sure no harm will be fall her." Reasoned Carlisle.

"Your right Father. But lets make this as quick as possible. I don't want to leave Bella's side for long." Said Edward.

I knew their conversation was over so as quickly and as quietly as I could I rushed back to my bed, got in and re cuffed my hand and just so it would convince Edward even more it was okay to leave me unprotected. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I heard Edward walk in the room once more and caress my cheek with his hand once more when he found my fake asleep form.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear "My love I have business I need to attend to but I will return shortly. Stay safe Love." But what left me completely shocked and speechless was what happened next for since my eyes close I didn't see it coming.

He leaned down and gave me a sweet and soft kiss on the cheek. And as chaste as it was the second his lips touched my cheek. It was like a lighting bolt stuck right down through my body. Filling my body with so much emotion it was unable to disribe it. Emotions such as Excitement, arousal, Lust and most surprisingly Love.

I was not expecting that. I knew that with Edward and myself being mates we had a deep connection but feeling love for someone I just met was not expected. It was then I knew our mating was a more complicated thing then I once thought.

I waited a couple of moments after I was sure Edward had left until I sprang up and uncuffed myself once again and jumped out of bed. I ran to the window and pulled back the curtains to revile a darkened small town. I then turned to the clock it said it was seven so I must of only been unconcience for a short while.

I then pulling open the cabinets in my room until I found what I was looking for. In one of the dresser drawers was my old clothes neatly folded which I was so thankful for. Not only did Edward keep my clothes when he could of threw them away but he folded them and put them away. Clothes shoes cloak and all.

I quickly changed into my old clothes and searched for my most important possession my backpack that held the medicine for my father. And god must have been smiling down on my for once because there it was in a cabinet still with everything including the medicine in it. I guess they didn't bother taking it out.

So I got my backpack and threw it over my shoulder. Then I went over to my hospital bed and got out a couple of extra blankets from the cabinet. Balled them up and stuffed them in the bed and covered it up in the blanket so it appeared that someone was still sleeping there. Then to make it even more convincing I got the scissors and cut of a long lock of hair and placed it so it looked like I pulled the blanket over my head and a lock of hair was sticking out. Actually it looked pretty convincing. Now if someone checked on me it would appear as if I was still sleeping this would buy me a couple of hours.

I ducked my head out of the room and looked around the hallway to find it completely deserted. So I put my hood up and walked down the hall like I owned the place. Confidence is key.

I couple of corridors away I found the stairs and since the stairwell is usually deserted I thought it would be better to take that instead of elevator. I took the stairs down flights and flights until I reached the very bottom which I assumed was ground level or at least the basement. I walked out of the stairwell and looked right and it was just a long hallway. I looked left and saw my saving grace. It was a open door leading to the outside for I could see and hear the sounds of the town but there was one problem.

Two male human slaves were sneaking a smoke break as I could see the breathes of smoke escape from the mouths from where I was hiding. I waited and after 15 minutes the slaves decided to go back to work and to not loose their secret smoke break spot they left the door open and went back to their janitorial duties. After they went back to work. I quickly and quietly ran towards the door and took in a big breath of fresh air when I was finally free and outside.

When outside I snuck from the hospital like a ninja and when I was far enough away. I started to make a plan now that I was escape. I had to get this medicine to my dad but I couldn't stay I knew that. When Edward and I locked eyes in the hallway earlier that day I had sealed my fate. For I knew no matter where I went he would be able to find me. We now had a unbreakable connection. Even now I could feel a pull in my heart telling me that Edward was traveling farther and farther from me as he headed to meet the Voltorri. It wasn't painful as we just started the mating but it felt like a rubber band was being stretched. If I were to return home. Edward would find me just by feeling for the pull. It would take awhile but eventually he would find me. It was almost like a hot and cold game. It the pull got tighter it meant he was getting farther away if the pull lessened he was closer. So it may take awhile but he would find me.

With that I knew what I must do. I would return home to give my father his medicine and then I would have to break their hearts as we would say our last goodbyes and I returned to face my fate. And return to my mate.

AN: So there is Chapter Four I hope you liked I. It was my longest chapter so far! 7 pages long I hope it was worth the wait! I know that they may be OOC but I was told me my interaction with Carlisle in the last chapter seemed forced so I asked my husband to help me and I just wrote what we said when we acted this scene out and that is what we came up with! LOL! We are a unique couple huh? LOL! Anyways please review and tell me what you think so I can improve where it needs it and get you opinions on it. I am open to any and all comments! Thank you for reading and like always please review!


End file.
